Побочные спецэффекты
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Написан на XXXmas 2009-2010 для  Sеребристый водолей, время действия: постхогварц. О том, что иногда исправить чужое волшебство бывает несколько затруднительно.


* * *

В начале была лень, и лень была у зам.глав.аврора Гарри Поттера. Ему было лень вылезать из уютных объятий своей рыжей стервочки-жены, от пирогов тещи, от игрушек, купленных детям с прицелом на поиграть самому, и прочее, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Потом была гордость, и гордость была у преуспевающего юриста Драко Малфоя. Драко обещал сыну и наследнику, а также жене, необыкновенное колдовство, которое будет развлекать их всю волшебную ночь зимнего солнцеворота.  
А попал под раздачу, как обычно, Рональд, скромный совладелец компании "Ультрафокусы Уизли&Уизли", известный своей посредственностью в делах магии, и непосредственностью в делах более личного характера.

Случилось все так: в йольскую неделю, как известно, волшебники собираются семьями, жгут в очаге поленья, варят всякое горячительное, колдуют на новое солнце и дарят детям подарки. Семейство Поттеров-Уизли собралось в Норе, полным составом. Ранний закат, приветствия, предпраздничная суматоха - и посыльный эльф из хохмазинчика:  
- Хозяин Джордж, хозяин Рон, вас там спрашивают!

Честно говоря, был там, в магазинчике, один сомнительный заказ, был. Но хозяина Джорджа крепко ухватила мама Молли, а хозяин Рон посмотрел, как лениво развалился в кресле друг Гарри, как ласково щебечет рядом с ним сестра Джинни, как увлеченно болтает жена Гермиона - и аппарировал под шумок, чтобы быстренько со всем разобраться - и вернуться до полуночи.

Клиент сидел в кабинете управляющего магазином с видом ледяного принца:  
- Уизли, я предполагал что-либо подобное от вашего заведения, но такой откровенный мухлеж... Домовики с этим не справились.

Рон повертел в руках яркую коробку:"Северное сияние над вашим домом, эксклюзивный вариант. Пока сияет пламя в небесах, вернется к вам свет юности в очах"

- Не знал, что ты заказываешь колдовство у нас в магазине, Малфой.  
- Теперь знаешь. И ради нашего бурного школьного прошлого ты делаешь мне обмен.  
- Давай я лучше верну тебе деньги, это и правда необычное колдовство, Малфой. Времен Фреда. Джордж до сих пор многое не может или не хочет повторять. Возможно, там состав выдохся, или заклинание устаревшее... В общем, если оно не работает, то жалко, потому что такого больше нет, нигде и ни у кого. И оно, в самом деле, не под силу домовым эльфам.  
- Я обещал северное сияние над своим домом на Йоль, я его купил, и я хочу, чтобы оно было!

- Когда Хорек раздражен, его голос словно металлом по стеклу царапает, - подумал Рон и поморщился.  
Повертел коробку.  
- Вот тут стоит значок: "Для волшебства нужен ассистент" - показал он гордому аристократу, - Будешь мне ассистировать или сам поколдуешь?

Малфой задумался, играя фамильной тростью с серебряным набалдашником. Потом решился:  
- Твоя фирма напортачила, ты и колдуй.  
- Хорошо, - наигранно терпеливо согласился Рыжий, - давай аппарируем к тебе и попробуем все наладить, раз у тебя самого не хватает...  
- Мозгов у тебя не хватает! - резко ответил Малфой и швырнул Рону через стол узорчатый ключ. - Это - чтобы открыть охотничий домик. Колдовать будешь оттуда. Не хочу, чтобы меня видели в твоей компании. Это же и портключ, кстати.

Аппарировать Малфой научился беззвучно и артистически красиво. Вот только что сидел рядом со столом, вдруг встал - и нет его. Рон еще раз почесал в затылке, подумал, стоит ли беспокоить Джорджа по поводу игрушки. Коробочка и вправду была довольно старая, времен первого хохмазина. Тогда Фред и Джордж на полную кадрили девчонок и проверяли на них парные заклинания - по крайней мере, так можно было думать. Приворотные варили так чисто и так часто, что даже Снейп бы столько не смог, наверное. А потом Фред погиб, и все направление как отрезало. Старые разработки приворотов делали и продавали, любовные грезы тоже делали, по мелочи, а вот глобальные радости - нет.

А тут - северное сияние. "Активируется при совместном взаимодействии...", далее затерто. Ну, почему бы и не помочь славному роду Хорьков, подумал Рон и внезапно вспомнил про Гарри, вместе с которым проверил бы любое колдовство. Потом Рыжий вспомнил, как уютно друг развалился в кресле, в Норе, и вздохнул.  
А может быть, получится восстановить игрушку и на пару с Малфоем. Мало ли?

* * *

Портключ пригодился только для аппарации: охотничий домик был уже открыт. От маленькой чугунной печки шло приятное тепло, рядом лежали круглые поленья, чтобы удобнее было подкладывать в огонь. Стола в домике не было, имелся только вытертый вязаный ковер и сушеные пучки трав по стенам.  
Кресло, впрочем, тоже имелось, но только одно. Плетеное такое летнее кресло, и в нем восседал сам Драко.

Рон по-турецки сел на ковер и принялся читать приложенный к коробке свиток:

- Пусть один из вас взметнет порошок в воздух, а другой прочтет заклинание, и при должных эмоциях... Все-таки, Малфой, тебе, наверное, надо это со своей женой проделать, вряд ли от меня получатся должные эмоции, то есть те, которые могли задумать Фред и Джордж, а они были те еще затейники...  
- Йоптвою, придурок! - заорал он, посмотрев наверх и обнаружив, что Малфой уже встал с кресла, стоит рядом, и с глумливой улыбкой сыпет ему на голову белый, похожий на снег, порошок.

- Я тут пока ассистирую, - глумливо отозвался Малфой. - Давай, читай заклинания.

Рон покачал головой и прочитал. Последствия недоделанного колдовства могли оказаться похуже колдовства просроченного.

Порошок окутал их мягким облаком и постепенно растворился в воздухе.

- Завтра... - раздраженно начал Малфой и поперхнулся. Рон отложил свиток, хотел ответить что-то - и поперхнулся тоже.

Худой, жилистый, резкий в линиях Малфой как-то изменился. Поза, в которой он стоял прямо над сидящим на ковре Роном, стала ощущаться как повелительно-эротичная. Внезапно манящим стал наклон головы, притягательным - разрез глаз. Рону резко захотелось провести пальцем по коже скулы и спросить то, что сейчас казалось самым важным:

- Слушай, Драко, а чем ты бреешься, что у тебя такая кожа? Нежная? - признес он, глядя снизу вверх и не отрывая взгляда от губ Малфоя.

И когда тот заговорил, Рон вдруг понял, что не видел ничего привлекательней этих узких, капризных губ:  
- Чушь какая... Заразительная!

В свою очередь, Малфой завороженно уставился в запрокинутое к нему лицо. Золотые волосы, глаза голубые, ласковые, как море у Лазурного берега. Шея сильная, под теплым свитером широкие плечи.  
Никогда в жизни он не назвал бы Уизела красивым. Да он и не был никогда... Где красота, а где Уизел!

- Свитер снимай, - велел Малфой, и глазам своим не поверил, когда Рон послушно потянул через голову тонкую вязаную ткань, под которой ничего не оказалось. Совсем. Мужская полунагота, ожидаемая, но внезапно чувственная, на мгновение шокировала Малфоя, и он сверху вниз смотрел на Рона, закусив губу, и думал, что не видел в жизни ничего привлекательнее игры теней на коже рыжего Уизли.  
Рон обнял Драко за талию, по-прежнему глядя вверх, и Драко внезапно стало очень тесно в штанах. Захотелось запустить руки в растрепанные золотые волосы, намотать их на пальцы и грубо, повелительно прижать к себе.  
Нет, определенней: захотелось, чтобы Рыжий ему отсосал. И немедленно. Все черточки слишком плебейского и яркого, на вкус Драко, лица, с большим носом, широким смешливым ртом, стали мучительно притягательными. И если это - наваждение, мимолетно подумалось Драко, то пусть будет - слишком оно качественное.

- Рыыыжий... - протянул Драко, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как сильные руки тянут его вниз, обнимают и расстегивают мантию.

От Рона пахло медом и ванилью, и весь он был горячий, как огонь, даром что полураздетый, и у Драко аж свело мышцы живота, а потом кровь ударила в пах, и там начало разгораться все жарче. Не помня себя, Драко повис на крепкой шее и теперь уже глубоко вздохнул Рон, ощущая дорогой и тонкий запах французского одеколона, неуверенно касаясь губами лба, щек, и мягко целуя вожделенные, четко очерченные розовые губы. Они целовались упоенно, постанывая, с каждым разом все глубже и откровеннее, а в темном звездном небе над Малфой-мэнор начали появляться зеленые и алые проблески, робкие, полупрозрачные, сливались, танцевали друг с другом, и вновь исчезали.

К этому времени Рон только-только начал осознавать, чего хочет, кроме того, что хочет раздеть Драко, а Драко, более опытный во всех смыслах, включая любовные приключения с мужчинами, четко понял, что хочет быть оттраханным именно этим вот парнем, который вот только что беззастенчиво облапал его, раздел, целует шею, грудь, а сейчас вот залез руками за спину, словно ищет застежку лифчика - не нашел, усадил к себе на колени, тяжело дыша, расстегнул ширинку, и ... слегка запнулся, наткувшись на то, чего у девушки быть не могло никогда.

- Что, гриффы мальчиков не ебут? - беззлобно, как ему казалось, поддразнил Драко.

Рон помотал головой, и неуверенно погладил полувставший член партнера. Ему было как-то странно начинать первому, а Драко извернулся, попутно покусывая теплую кожу, и нетерпеливо полез распаковывать рыжего сам.

Как он умудрился так ловко вытряхнуть из штанов мужчину выше на голову и тяжелее себя, Драко даже не помнил. Он помнил только момент, когда победительно лег на Рона сверху и жадно осмотрел всего, словно прикидывал, откуда лучше начать. При своих размерах и внешней неуклюжести рыжий оказался замечательно изящен, с тонкими запястьями и щиколотками, с подтянутым животом и плотной, шелковой кожей Кожа Рона вообще была нечто - она напомнила Драко бело-розовый, гладкий фарфор.  
- Ох, - произнес он разочарованно и восторженно одновременно, - а я-то думал, у тебя тут всюду веснушки...  
Рон смущенно улыбнулся, и эта мягкая улыбка чуть не сожгла сердце Драко. Он вдруг почувствовал себя владельцем драгоценной куклы с золотыми волосами, и никакая сила не смогла бы оторвать его от такого горячего, восхитительно крепкого тела. Затуманенные глаза придавали Рыжему еще больше соблазнительности, а от ощущения сильных роновых бедер член Драко уверенно встал в полный рост.

- А, может, выебать его самому? Хотя трудновато будет, взять такую целочку, - подумалось Драко сгоряча, а руки гладили, и Драко не останавливался, пока не скользнул по заднице, не облапал ее всю (Рон запрокинул голову и беспомощно застонал), не полупогладил-полусжал яйца (Рон приоткрыл губы, как будто изнывал от жажды), и не обхватил замечательно гладкий и крепкий член, вздыбленный, рельефный (Рон, невидяще глядя вверх, перекатывал голову из стороны в сторону, стонал часто, растрепал изящную прическу Драко, притянул партнера к своему животу, почти неслышно повторяя: "возьми, возьми уже, хватит...!")

Драко хмыкнул, облизнул пару раз член, сначала с кончика, потом взял наполовину в рот, потом старательно по спирали до основания. Рон почти молитвенно ласкал узкие плечи блондина, что-то шептал про то, что сладко, славно, и надо еще, и глубже, и когда Драко разошелся совсем, вдруг остановил:

- Повернись, будет не больно...

Уверенно поставил блондина на четвереньки, примерился, правой рукой по-хозяйски провел по худой спине от шеи до задницы. Драко застонал и сам насадился на такой нужный и крепкий хуй, чувствуя себя течной сучкой, которую кроет распаленный кобель, рыжий и жаркий. Насаживаясь, подлаживаясь под ритм, Драко даже и тогда хотел бы покомандовать, но сильная ладонь с длинными пальцами зажала ему рот, а тихий и хриплый от озверелого желания голос начал нашептывать, как гладко и узко его ебать, как же это хорошо, когда вот прямо сейчас...

* * *

В ту йольскую ночь в небе над Малфой-мэнор играло зелено-красное пламя, торжественное и яркое. Ни один фейерверк не сравнился бы с ним по чистоте и прихотливости переливов. Волшебство семейства Малфоев было видно издалека, и не было в целой Англии зрелища красивее.

А когда краски в небе потухли и замерзшие зрители разошлись, обсуждая чудо, в маленьком охотничьем домике на границе Малфой-парка звякнула металлическая дверца печки, кочерга пошуровала покрытые пеплом угли, и в темноте полыл резкий аромат бразильского табака.

Драко смотрел, как Рон кладет дрова на горячие угли. Огонь маленького очага освещал серьезное лицо рыжего, делал его старше и резче. А может быть, просто заканчивалась магия.

- Знаешь, Драко, я бы предпочел никогда не просить Джорджа воссоздать это колдовство. Думаю, я и не буду его об этом просить, потому что если они с Фредом были..., - Рон запнулся на взлете интонации, - то я не хочу, чтобы он снова все это переживал.

- Колдовство получилось отменное, но, мне кажется, в следующий раз стоило бы подкорректировать спецэффекты, - медленно подбирая слова, ответил Малфой. - Есть некоторые вещи, которые стоило бы оставить за кадром. Ты согласен поработать над этим?

Он наскоро докурил, поднялся, старательно не глядя на рыжего, тщательно оделся и аппарировал. А на следующий день в хохмазин прилетела сова с новым бланком заказа на "северное сияние", и довольно значительным чеком, выписанным на имя Рональда Уизли.

Рон покраснел, как мальчишка, принимая заказ, изорвал бланк и чек в мелкие клочки и той же совой отправил обратно.  
Еще через день сова вернулась, но это была уже совсем другая история...


End file.
